August Hult
August Hult Apprentice of the Oracle of Dodona (This Character Belongs to Rebc29) Personality August is fairly quiet, as he and people haven't gotten along the greatest in the past. He likes to meet new people, but is pretty shy when you first meet him. When you get to know him, and get past the initial barrier, he's a pretty nice, yet still quiet, guy. He likes to keep most things to himself, locked inside his head. So when he's frustrated, sad, or happy, you usually can't tell. He likes to know what's going on, and being in control of the situation. When he's not, he gets pretty ticked off. He hates surprises. History Augustus Hult was born to Noak and Kia Hult, in Lund, Sweden. They had been praying to their gods for yeas, to be blessed with a child. So the gods finally gifted them with a son. And there was their first mistake. Their neighbors in the city were devout Christians, and they all but literally threw the Hults out of their city for believing in their "Pagan" gods. August was one year old at this time. Both Noak and Kia were only children, and their parents dead. They had no where to go. They lived in a neighboring city for two years, setting up a life for them in America. They had bought books to teach them English, and August grew up learning both English and Swedish, though he spoke Swedish better. When they were ready to leave for America it was 2002, one year after the Twin Towers fell. They made it through the extremely difficult immigrant's inspection, and were allowed to live there permanently. They moved into the small apartment they had bought while they were in Sweden. His parents, still a bit wary from their experience in Lund, home-schooled him. Even though he was home-schooled, he became friends with a set of twins a few apartments down the hall. He told them about what religion he is and they started to brainwash him, telling him that there is only one God. He believed them, and he started to hate his parents for believing in pagan god(desse)s. He grew up sleeping over there a lot and hating his parents and basically every other religion. Then, a while after he thirteen, the twins show their true form. The twins were chimeras who tried to kill him, knowing that he has a "Third Eye," that was gifted to him by the Greek Gods. He was appalled, and ran to tell his parents about the horrible creature the twins had become. Even though August had turned his back on his parents before, they still loved their son. His father created a barricade over the door, trying to keep the monster away. His mother quickly packed him a bag of clothes and a few pieces of food. She told him to go out on the fire escape, and he did. When the Chimeras busted through the door, the barricade crushed Noak, and they brutally slaughtered his mother. August ran as fast as he could, and accidentally ran into a woman on the street. The woman, little did he know, was Dione, the previous Oracle of Dodona. She helped him, and led him to Camp. There he became the Apprentice of Anchiale, the new Oracle of Dodona. He is now fourteen years-old. Her |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #210085;"| Other |- |width="50%" style="width: 44%; font-size: 95%; color: #210085;"| |} Possessions Possessions WIP Abilities Abilities *Ability to tell the future through prophecies, though not as strong as the real oracle. Trivia Trivia - Test Prophecy Test Prophecy Category:Rebc29